1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of recording and playing for the multimedia file, and more particularly, to record and play the multimedia file with touch trace relating to audio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic devices with touch technology are popularly used in daily life. For instance, people use an electronic device to record voice in a meeting or class, and also uses a pen or finger to write down notes on a touch panel or screen to save them as graphic files or video files. After that, people can see the graphic files or video files and listen to the recorded audio at the same time. However, there is no any relation record between the recorded audio and the graphic/video files, and people has to connect the recorded audio and the graphic/video files by his own memory.
Accordingly, a kind of mechanism that can automatically relate the recorded audio file to the graphic/video file is currently required. Especially, it can create the relation mechanism between the audio file and the touch trace of the graphic/video file, and this, makes people play the audio file or any one of the graphic/video file with the relation for each other.